


Твой удар, моя кровь

by Suoh



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's WEST
Genre: AU, M/M, Yankee-AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh





	Твой удар, моя кровь

Раздается скрип. Винты расшатались и грозят выпасть в любой момент, но Рюсей все равно откидывается назад, качаясь на задних ножках стула. На крышке парты с обратной стороны засохли прилепленные жвачки, он задевает их ладонью. Воротник формы неприятно натирает шею, хочется курить и запустить чем-нибудь тяжелым и бьющимся в висящую на стене черную доску.  
Дребезжит звонок. Рюсей вскакивает, стул с грохотом падает на деревянный пол. На звук оборачиваются, дергаются, но молчат, Рюсей выходит из класса, сутулясь, сгорбив широкие плечи.  
Вокруг Котаки робко смеются одноклассники, у него одного такой громкий, нахальный голос. Его много, он один занимает все пространство, весь воздух, не дает другим ступить шагу, и Рюсею рядом с ним тесно и душно, нечем дышать.  
На крыше просторно, туда по-прежнему ведут четыре лестничных пролета – Рюсей пересчитал ступени – дверь можно отпереть ломаной шариковой ручкой. Год назад с этой крыши спрыгнула девчонка, глупая и некрасивая, с россыпью прыщей на низком лбу и короткими ногами в белых носках. Рюсей считал, что она дура, но расплывшееся по асфальту темно-красное пятно возле ее головы было пугающе настоящим. Он подходит к самому краю, и чувствует, как под рубашку забирается холодный ветер, не хочется кончить безжизненным мешком на земле, но и недвижно стоять на месте невыносимо.  
Под периллами спрятаны пачка сигарет и зажигалка, можно покурить, пока не закончится перемена, но его мысль прерывается чужим голосом:  
\- Хочешь сигануть, как Наказава? – говорит Котаки. Он расслаблено опирается на стену, в руках у него коробочка с обедом. – Вперед, никто не расстроится.  
Рюсей поворачивается к нему лицом, хватает нескольких секунд, чтобы подойти вплотную. Сейчас Котаки не давит, не наполняет легкие азотом, не хочется зажать уши ладонями, чтобы не слышать этих интонаций. Наверное, потому что нет стен и потолка, которые словно захлопывают Рюсея в коробке, не давая вырываться наружу. Он не задыхается в стеклянном аквариуме, поэтому оказывается рядом быстро и, не сомневаясь, заносит руку для удара. Кулак задевает нос, утыкается в скулу, и Котаки падает, теряя равновесие. Коробочка с обедом отлетает в сторону, рассыпая белый вареный рис. Когда он поднимает голову, из носа у него хлещет яркая кровь, пачкая белую рубашку. Он пытается утереть ее, но красное размазывается по лицу – он напоминает каннибала, сожравшего человеческое сердце. Или неудачно открывшего банку с кетчупом.  
Рюсей не ненавидит Котаки, ему наплевать, просто хотелось ударить. На костяшках у него брызги крови, и он ждет, что Котаки закричит, обзовет его ненормальным, психом, и это будет правильно и логично.  
Но Котаки поднимается и бьет в ответ. На долю мгновения у Рюсея темнеет в глазах, и он долго падает, словно зависая в невесомости, пока не ударяется затылком о каменный пол. В голове становится пусто, и следующий удар не заставляет себя ждать. Они катятся, сцепившись, перепачкавшись кровью и пылью, обмениваясь синяками и ссадинами просто так, не вкладывая в это ничего, кроме неудержимого желания сломать и разрушить.  
Вдруг Рюсей оказывается сверху, у него капает из разбитой губы. Он хватает Котаки за воротник безнадежно испорченной рубашки, встряхивает, но руки саднит, щипает под ногтями, и ткань начинает выскальзывать из слабеющих пальцев. У Котаки сбито дыхание, и взмокшая челка прилипла ко лбу, он чувствует, что сейчас можно. Он вытягивает руку и нащупывает что-то продолговатое и тонкое – палочки. Сжимает их, пропускает несколько ударов колотящегося сердца и замахивается. Острие замирает в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Рюсея, тот вскидывает голову, глаза у него круглые и испуганные. Он разжимает ладони, и Котаки смеется, отбросив палочки в сторону. Рюсей падает на него горячим весом, перекатывается вбок, и они лежат совсем рядом, но все же не касаясь друг друга. Грязные, взмокшие и заплывающие синяками, они молчат и не сдвигаются с места, даже услышав звонок.  
Рюсей задремывает, а когда просыпается, то небо уже темнеет, а Котаки сидит рядом по-турецки и курит его сигареты.  
Они умываются в фонтанчике, которым пользуется бейсбольная команда. Те тоже часто бывают в пыли и крови, только им за это рукоплещут и желают дойти до Кошиена. Рюсей думает, что не отказался бы от бейсбольной биты, а Котаки засовывает под поток холодной воды голову, с его лица течет красная вода, а правый глаз заплыл. Рюсей трогает скулу – больно, и подбородок тоже больно. Все тело тяжелеет и наливается свинцом, хочется упасть прямо здесь, на мокрой росистой траве и перепачкать ее не отмытой кровью.  
Они не сказали друг другу ни слова, не обменялись ни единым взглядом. 

Дома Рюсей говорит:  
\- Я упал.  
Мама закрывает лицо руками, по щекам у нее течет что-то прозрачное. Не кровь. Карен хлопает дверью, Шуука прикладывает к его ссадинам антисептик и все время говорит.  
Иногда Рюсей ненавидит всех троих, потому что очень легко ненавидеть красивую женщину, особенно если это твоя мать или сестра. Мужчины провожают их на улице сальными отвратительными взглядами, и от этих мыслей Рюсея почти выворачивает наизнанку. Хотеть красивую женщину так мерзко, так неприятно? Он отталкивает Шууку, и она роняет прозрачную склянку, та разлетается вдребезги. Она смотрит на него укоризненно и строго, Рюсей впервые в жизни думает, что было бы легче, родись они близнецами. Может, он смог бы понять, о чем она думает. Может, тогда ей был бы не нужен другой мужчина?  
Она красивая, а он – с синяком на скуле и разбитой губой.  
Шуука качает головой, а потом обнимает его, поддавшись какому-то внезапному порыву. У нее прохладные худые руки, но Рюсей высвобождается, говорит ей что-то обидное и уходит. Он зажигает настольную лампу и в сотый раз перечитывает «Слэм Данк». Он не верит, что хулиганы добиваются успеха и находят себе классных друзей, он верит, что хулиганы дохнут, как беспризорные собаки, сколько бы Иноэ Такехико не пытался доказать обратное.  
Сакураги Ханамичи на черно-белой странице делает данк, и Рюсей рвет танкобон, потому что так не бывает.

Они с Котаки не заговаривают в классе, даже не смотрят в сторону друг друга, но гуляют слухи, все считают, что синяки и совместный прогул достаточный повод, чтобы делать неправильные выводы.  
На третий день Котаки незаметно кивает, Рюсей улавливает намек, и после занятий молча идет следом. Он не бывал в этом районе, но Котаки уверено заворачивает в проулки, обходит тупики и наконец приводит их к узкой металлической лестнице в подвал.  
\- Что там? – спрашивает Рюсей и задумывается, слышал ли Котаки до этого его голос.  
\- Место, куда не прийти самому, - отвечает тот и увлекает Рюсея за собой.  
В помещении низкий потолок, а еще темно и накурено. Рюсей не уверен, табак ли это, слишком тягучий и головокружительный запах. Люди сидят за столиками, в облезлых полинялых креслах, на барной стойке. Кто-то приветственно кивает Котаки, тот в ответ поднимает ладонь, здесь его знают. Вот где он научился давить и сжимать пространство.  
Он толкает плечом неприметную обшарпанную дверь. Посреди крохотной комнаты стоит желтый диван, в углу Рюсей замечает магнитофон и перевернутый ящик, служащий то ли столом, то ли тумбочкой.  
Рюсей сбрасывает обувь и ложится, от обивки пахнет потом и спермой, запах секса. А еще немного кровью, но Рюсей не уверен, что ему не кажется – этот железистый запах теперь мерещится ему всюду.  
Котаки уходит и возвращается через несколько мгновений с ящиком пива, бутылки запотевшие и холодные, на полу валяется открывашка. Рюсей не очень умеет пить, но пиво похоже на кисловатую газировку, и он залпом выпивает полбутылки, Котаки закуривает, и комната тускнеет от дыма. Пьет он маленькими глотками, неторопливо.  
\- Я хочу снова избить тебя, - говорит он. – Мне понравилось, ты заводишься от драки.  
\- У тебя прошлый раз не вся кровь через нос вытекла? – переспрашивает Рюсей, от пива ему хочется то ли смеяться, то ли кричать. Он знает, что второй раз ему может повезти меньше.  
\- Если ты сдохнешь, - мирно продолжает Котаки. – Я трахну твою сестру.  
Рюсей приподнимается на локтях, в голове дурно, и путаются мысли, поэтому он выпаливает:  
\- Которую?  
\- Старшую, у которой такой же нос с горбинкой, как у тебя.  
\- А если я не сдохну, то побоишься? – Рюсей чувствует, как в нем закипает что-то опасное, как летят тормоза, и он теряет остатки контроля.  
\- Если ты не сдохнешь, - Котаки так и не меняет своего снисходительного тона. – То я трахну тебя.  
Сейчас стоило бы ударить его, сломать ему нос и выбить парочку зубов, но Рюсей подвигается ближе и, перекинув длинные ноги, садится Котаки на колени, опираясь ладонями о его плечи. Можно вцепиться ему в горло, но Рюсей наклоняется и прикусывает чужую губу, по подбородку бежит красная струйка, а от Котаки пахнет сигаретным дымом и пивом. Они целуются, и кровь перемешивается со слюной.  
Котаки выбрасывает недопитую бутылку, и та разбивается, ударившись о стену, свободной рукой он тянет Рюсея за волосы и выдыхает тому в лицо мутное облако дыма.  
Рюсей скалится – он чувствует, как внутри просыпается что-то новое и дикое, облизывает губы и тянется к пуговицам рубашки. Это тоже будет похоже на драку.


End file.
